Grace Whitewood
Early Life It is not known where Novena Grace was born or what her birth name was. She was named Novena Grace by the Priestesses at the convent where she was abandoned, White of the Wood, high in the mountains between Arathi Highlands and the Hinterlands. She showed early signs of an ingrained connection to the Light and excelled in studies of the application of the Light's more compassionate virtues. Her 'surname' is also derived from the convent. Priesthood Early to a Year Ago: Novena Grace accepted orders to the Church of Holy Light in Lordaeron in what was suspected to be her early teens at the convent Whites of the Wood. Her main problem seemed to be discipline. She was more likely to act on impulse or intuition during her earlier studies. This remained a problem when she was forced to venture out from the convent when the Light deemed it time for her to go. Under a vow of silence until she found the home the Light wished of her, she in many ways stumbled into the title of Bishop. She was annointed to the title as part of her duties with the Knights of the Hand, a reminant group from the old Silver Hand of Lordaeron. They were stationed in Silverpine and Hillsbrad. She endevoured to not only serve the Knights but also the common man of Silverpine and Hillsbrad. When the Knights were disbanded, she felt a drift without a home, but continued to serve the people of Hillsbrad and Silverpine for a time, even coming close to accepting the assignment of Holy See of Gilneas. Eventually, she did decline the Holy See position. After declining the Holy See position, she centered her service on the fully human and the dwarven holdouts of Hillsbrad and spending a great deal of time in Tyr's Hand in the Eastern Province. Worgen now seem to terrify the priestess. Current Novena Grace now serves as Chor, which is a second in command, to the Holy See of Lordaeron, Bishop Tywin Ladekahn. Bishop Tywin Ladekahn has currently taken himself into cloister for spiritual cleansing, leaving Bishop Whitewood as acting Holy See though she is not ordained to the position. Family Novena Grace has no known family. The closest to family would be the Holy See of Lordaeron. His Grace has often acted much like a father figure to her Grace. *''Unknown to anyone'' - Novena Grace is Tywin's daughter of a marriage that was not sanctioned by the Scarlet Crusade during his younger priesthood. Her mother was thrown out of Tyr's Hand in disgrace for having 'defiled' a priest by marrying him and consumating the marriage. Several months later Novena Grace was born. Two years after, she was delivered to the convent in hopes that she would be raised to be like her father. Her mother, was a spy and wanted a different path for her daughter. It is presumed her mother died in the line of duty. Events Coming soon Private Life Coming Soon Languages *Common - Native Tongue Skills Coming Soon Confessor Coming Soon Quotes "Light bind you."